


[Podfic of] My Regards to Soul and Romance

by knight_tracer



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb (podfic) [12]
Category: The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Daine hasn't gotten laid yet; she's not pleased about it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] My Regards to Soul and Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Regards to Soul and Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903752) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Podfic Length: 19:39  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/12%20My%20Regards%20to%20Soul%20and%20Romance.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/12%20My%20Regards%20to%20Soul%20and%20Romance.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
